Circuit arrangements for converting a DC voltage into a rectified voltage are used in a range of electronic fields such as mobile communications technology and industrial electronics. A circuit arrangement of this type can be designed to generate a rectified voltage that is smaller than the supplied DC voltage. Circuit arrangements of this type can, however, also be used to generate a rectified voltage that is larger than the input DC voltage.
Usual circuit arrangements of this type first convert the supplied DC voltage into an alternating voltage which is subsequently converted bask to a rectified voltage.
Disadvantages of these circuits are that energy losses are involved with the voltage conversion, and the rectified voltage cannot be controlled accurately.